


Because the Internet

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU, where all the events in the books take place in the 2010s.Harry is gone. Draco doesn’t care. Sort of.Three years after Hogwarts Battle, Harry Potter is still nowhere to be found. At first, everybody, including Draco, was sure he will come back. That is was just a show. Those sneaky Gryffindors were always plotting something, thinking they were better than everyone else. But every time he saw Granger and Weasley in the papers, the grief on their faces was too real not to believe that Scarhead in fact left them for good.It didn’t concern Draco though. He was too busy being bored and miserable, spending countless hours on the internet, reading silly entries on reddit and watching youtube. Until one day he stumbled across a new band, whose video went viral in terms of several days…





	Because the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever. It is also the first time I'm writing something in English, that is not work-related. I don't know why anybody would read it. But if you do, I'll be happy to hear your criticism.

At first, Draco Malfoy only pretended to like muggle shit for a sole purpose to spite his father. He didn’t even notice how eventually he got too deep into the whole internet thing and was spending hours on his laptop or phone, watching series, listening to music and reading.  
The only website he never wanted to start with was Facebook. Not because it reeked with dystopian control over the citizens, although it was obvious. And not because he didn’t have muggle friends who would pressure him, because he actually had made some acquaintances in the last couple of years, and they were very good at making him do silly things. But Facebook was a no-go. As well as all the dating apps. His muggle friends thought he was being a snob by not making a profile. But the only reason why Draco didn’t register on any kind of platforms where people usually shared personal information was because he was afraid he would start looking for just one person.  
Three years have passed, and the Boy-Who-Lived was still nowhere to be found. Left without a single word. Gryffindors at their best - once the adventure was over, they didn’t seem to need each other anymore. Granger was working herself to death at the Ministry, Weasley was making loads of money at his brothers’ shop. Draco was lying in bed watching random stuff on YouTube.  
It was May, 2nd. The fact that this day three years ago was also the last time he saw Harry effing Potter had no significance whatsoever. Draco was not counting, no way.  
Instead he was clicking through the videos not finding anything interesting, when suddenly he stumbled across a weird clip. It caught his attention because of a particularly messy setting: some kind of a backyard, full of old furniture and garbage, graffiti on the wall on the back, everything too bright, too much, and not professionally shot or lit. Strangely, Draco couldn’t make himself leave the page. He wanted to see what was coming.  
The musicians sitting on the old couch on the back started playing a very simple but catchy riff, and with the first downbeat a figure blasted into the frame. It was a young man, wearing clothes as messy as everything in the video, with a raven’s nest for hair, and he was screaming, screaming like he was dying, or worse, like he wanted to die, but couldn’t - as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest right there, but he kept on living.  
Draco knew this kind of scream - this was exactly how Granger sounded, when his mad aunt was showing the incredible force of her anger with the strongest Crucio he had ever seen. Draco wondered, how Aunty Bellatrix never came up with a new Unforgivable just to make her Lord proud.  
By the moment the weird man started half-singing half-rapping the lyrics, Draco already knew: everything he had lived through, every mistake he had made and every turn his miserable life had taken, led him to this exact moment. He knew the feeling too well- this was how each and every one of his obsessions started, whether it was a new band or a new show or a book or anything made by genius muggles. He despised himself for this weakness. But what could he do - Draco never knew how to enjoy things in moderation.  
The vocalist’s manner was edgy and neurotic, and somehow it made Draco dizzy just looking at him. The raven-haired man was the messiest sight Draco had ever seen, but Draco kept watching and watching as if it was magic. Or maybe it was just a genius of muggle music. One way or another, Draco felt he was getting obsessed.  
The guy in the video apparently didn’t know what moderation was either. The song was the most intense thing. Raw. Honest. It felt almost physical, like magic going through his veins just before casting a spell. Draco could barely listen to the lyrics - however deep and beautiful - he felt like he could walk on the ceiling without putting any effort to it, just through sheer emotional force.  
The video ended. Draco had to lie a bit more, not moving, almost not breathing, before he started searching for all the videos the band had.


End file.
